


And I call it Magic

by leocanta



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 9, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leocanta/pseuds/leocanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I was a human too.  I understand making mistakes.  That is the very essence of being human…”  A small smile played at the angel's lips.  “Even the Winchesters are human."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I call it Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this to take place after Cas gets his mojo back, and shortly after Dean gets the Mark of Cain, so perhaps right after 'First Born.' The title is taken from Coldplay's new single, 'Magic.'

Grey clouds hung low in the morning sky, creating a somber look about the park.  The springy grass and dark leaves dripped with dew.  Birds were beginning their morning songs, and squirrels scampered here and there.  It was quiet and peaceful, almost dream-like.  The overall scene reminded Dean dimly of Purgatory, but here there was a blanket of tranquility.   There were no harsh shadows for his demons to be lurking in, no dense brush to conceal a weapon aimed for him.  There was only Dean, and Castiel walking beside him. 

The air was chill enough to cause wispy tendrils to curl out of his breath, and he watched as they dissipated into the air.  A silence had settled between the two men, the hunter and the angel.  It was not uncomfortable; Dean had the distinct feeling that it was more like a flannel blanket in its comfort.  The grass was springy and muted their slow progress through the park, though there was no real destination in mind.  Dean had just become so exasperated with the angels, the Mark, Abaddon… _everything._   He had said he was leaving for a breath of air, and Castiel had followed without being asked.  Dean didn’t really mind, anyway.

“I understand, you know.”

Dean looked at him.  Castiel was regarding him warily from the corner of his eye.  His expression was guarded and offered Dean no insight as to the meaning behind his words.  “Understand what? That I fucked up, and now I have to clean up this mess?” He regretted his choice of words as soon as they left his mouth; Cas cringed slightly, but kept his gaze steady.  “I understand that too, bud.  This is like my third time doing this saving-the-world shit.”  Dean softened his eyes, looking at Cas apologetically. “Hey, man.  I was only kidding.  Kinda.  I’m just tired, y’know?  I feel like I’ll never be at a point where I’m not fixing my mistakes.”

Castiel closed his eyes briefly, as though absorbing this information.  He fixed his gaze on the horizon and spoke quietly.  “I was a human too.  I understand making mistakes.  That is the very essence of being human…”  A small smile played at his lips.  “Even the Winchesters are human.  I have had this conversation with your brother already.”  He paused briefly before turning back to face Dean.  The hunter realized they were standing still, and he felt his throat constrict.  Castiel’s gaze was fixated on him, and though Dean was used to this from the angel, it now began to unnerve him again.  “I will tell you the same thing I told him.”  Again he paused; the suspense causing Dean’s stomach to churn.  “Nothing is worth losing you.”

Those words were certainly the last thing Dean ever expected to hear out of Cas’s mouth; both of them had sacrificed so much in their war on both Heaven and Hell.  Now, watching him, Dean could _see_ how humanity had changed Cas.  There was hurt there, but also something that told Dean that Cas was okay with that pain. He was more human than some people he knew.  As the two men held each other’s gazes, rain began to fall.  It was little more than a misting, but Castiel broke contact and held his face up to the sky.  Dean could feel his face mirroring the astonishment that he felt looking at this… whatever Cas had become.  The angel’s eyes were closed and he seemed to be concentrating on the feeling of the rain on his face.  Even with all this chaos raging around him, Cas could still find peace.  Dean was quietly glad that he could be here to share this amity with him.

“Heh.  I know you’ve got your mojo back and this doesn’t bother you anymore, but like you said I’m a human and I’m cold,” Dean joked, and started walking back in the direction of where he parked the Impala.  Castiel looked legitimately concerned, and did not move.

“May I?”  Castiel held his arms open.

“What, hug me?  Well uh,” Dean stumbled on his words, “I guess I can give you a hug.  You know I don’t do this for anyone…”  He chuckled, but trailed off as Castiel shook his head _no._   Castiel took a deep breath, and Dean felt the warmth that had been enveloping him dissipate.  He was about to protest whatever Cas was doing, when he saw what was actually happening.

It was not unlike their first meeting, these large dark wings appearing behind Castiel.  However, it was evident that the angel was no longer the distant, omniscient being he descended as.  He was different now; the wings seemed to be more tangible, as though someone had spun them out of storm clouds.  Dean noted that his eyes were different too, but could not place an exact change. Castiel extended his right wing around Dean’s shoulders; the feathers only lightly brushed him, but where they did, the warmth returned.  Dean raised his eyebrows in bemusement.

“I thought I couldn’t perceive your feather dusters.”

“These are not my real form.  Think of it like… a shadow of them,” Castiel replied, seemingly pleased with his explanation.  He began to walk, motioning for Dean to walk alongside him.  Dean kept his arms tight against his chest, and kept back a little so as to keep himself enveloped in the balmy feathers.  He wrinkled his nose as a thought occurred to him.

“Have you had your wings around me since we came out here?”

Castiel looked at him with a small, sheepish smile.  “I figured it would be a bit cold out here for you.  Yes, but I didn’t think you would approve of it if you knew.”

Dean crinkled his eyes.  “Nah, man.  I appreciate it.”  His sentence hung there awkwardly in the air.  He wanted to say more, but the words would not come to him.  The lump in his throat returned.  “Do…” Dean took a few breaths to steady himself, but he only succeeded in making himself light-headed.  “Do you really mean that?  What you said.  About…” About what?  Dean racked his brain for the phrasing.

                Cas closed his eyes again.  It was a little bit infuriating to Dean, how easily his new ‘feelings’ came to him.  “Yes, Dean.  You, especially.  You have always known what profound bond we have.  I just didn’t realize the worth of it until I felt it as you always have.  With a heart.”

                Again, the pair had stopped walking.  Dean looked at the angel incredulously.  “You have a heart, Cas.  And I… I-“ _I what?!_ Dean yelled at himself, frustratedly.  Cas continued to look at him, head tilted to the side.  Dean was so bad at expressing his emotions, and here was this one, almost literally bearing his soul to him.  All at once, a solution came to Dean.  It was so simple, Dean decided to chastise himself about it later.  A smile splayed across the hunter’s lips as he pressed them to those of the angel. 

It was brief.  He had not felt Castiel move, and pulled away.  Somehow the meaning must have been lost upon him.  Castiel blinked, the same confused expression gracing his features. 

“Um.”  Dean rubbed the back of his neck demurely.  “That’s the part where you kiss back.”

Castiel’s eyes flickered again, and he seemed to come out of his stupor.  “Reciprocation. Yes, Sam informed me of the same thing when we spoke earlier.”

Dean guffawed.  “You and Sam kissed?”

Cas took his turn to look dubious.  “No, he hugged me.”

The hunter laughed, and gathered his angel in his arms.  Castiel seemed to understand, and returned the gesture, pressing his wings against Dean’s back.  Dean relished these small, cathartic touches, storing them away in his memory.  He held Cas’s eyes in his own, marveling at this strange creature.  His own smile was matched on Cas’s face, feeling the feathers tickle at the nape of his neck.  He bent down again, and was met in the middle. 


End file.
